Hiei
Hiei is one of the main protagonists of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. He appeared in the 115th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Sasuke VS Hiei, where he fought against Sasuke Uchiha from the Naruto series. He was voiced by Howard Wang. History Hiei is known as "Imiko" ("cursed child") because he is a male fire demon born to a "kōrime" ("ice maiden"), an all-female race. He was born male because his mother "interacted" with a male fire demon outside her isolationist Koorime community, which led to him being cast out as an infant and thrown over the mountain in which he was born. After surviving his fall down to the surface of Makai, he was found and raised by a gang of bandits, but it didn't last long. After realizing the value of the Tear Stone shed by his mother at his birth, he wore the Stone in full view of everyone, hoping to attract enemies to kill. At the young age of five, prior to his acquisition of the Jagan Eye, Hiei achieved A-Class yo-kai status (according to Mukuro). As he grew older, he killed mostly for fun, causing those that survived to greatly fear and reject him. After he was rejected, he continued to wear his stone in full view, yet gathered an attachment to it, as it gave him a sense of calmness and kinship. Nonetheless, he lost it when he fought a demon, and he vowed to thenceforth search for it. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 160 cm | 5’3” *Weight: N/A *Age: Between 16 & 99 *Demon Class: Upper S *Fire & ice demon hybrid *Name means “Flying Shadow” *Also known as Vincent & Philip *Probably likes the color black Arsenal & Abilities *Bushido-style katana *Demon abilities **Fist of the Mortal Flame **Flamethrower **Astral projection **Elemental resistances *Jagan Eye **Telepathy **Mind control **Mental protection **Telekinesis *Dragon of the Darkness Flame **Sword of the Darkness Flame **Dragon Absorption **Can summon multiple at once **Fireball projectiles *Jaganshi form **Increased physical abilities **Jagan Binding Curse **Black Dragon Wave Feats *First to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame *Dodged Yusuke’s Spirit Gun at point-blank range *Stole the Artifacts of Darkness *Became Mukuro’s right-hand man *Fought 500 A-Class demons for 6 months *Defeated Seriyū, Zeru, Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro, Bui Death Battle Quotes * That's not your business. * Fist of the Mortal Flame! * Huh. * Hahahaha! How interesting... * Pathetic fool! I am the power of fire and ash incarnate! * Dragon of the Darkness Flame!! * Dragon! * No match... * Heh heh... that's more like it. A fight fit for a demon! DBX Hiei appeared in Season 1 of DBX, where he fought against his DEATH BATTLE! opponent Sasuke Uchiha over a Hello Kitty doll, with both ending up dying in a spiked pit. One Minute Melee Hiei appeared in Season 5 of One Minute Melee, where he fought against Killua Zoldyck from the Hunter x Hunter series and won. Gallery Hiei_79712.gif|Sprite used in DBX, One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE! Jaganc-Hiei.png|Jaganshi Form sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Hiei op1 sword.gif|Hiei's Swordsmanship Jagan eye.JPG.jpg|Hiei with the Jagen eye open 2459592671 539f7440e9.jpg|Dragon of the Darkness Flame Hiei_flamethrower.JPG.jpg|Flamethrower The_fist_of_mortal_flame.JPG.jpg|Fist of the Mortal Flame Jaganshi Form.png|Jaganshi Form Vlcsnap-2011-03-16-00h24m54s38.png|Jaganshi Form preparing the Black Dragon Wave Absorbption.jpg|Dragon Absorption Sword of the Darkness Flame.png|Sword of the Darkness Flame Trivia * Hiei and his opponent are the 16th and 17th Shueisha characters to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi and Jiraiya, and with the next three being Tatsumaki, All Might and Might Guy. ** He is the ninth Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro, Lucy and Master Roshi, and with the next two being Tatsumaki and Might Guy. * Hiei and his opponent are the first two combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and DBX. * He is the second character to be voiced by Howard Wang, after Natsu Dragneel. References * Hiei on Wikipedia * Hiei on the YuYu Hakusho Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Draw Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Super Mode Users Category:DBX Loser Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants